


Grin and Bear It

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Coyote type Lycan, Demon - Freeform, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Lycan - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Psuedo-Penis, although it's temporary, crow demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: Fortune is a fickle mistress, easily taking as quickly as she gives.When the two bounty hunters find themselves a decent inn to sleep for the night, Luciel was absolutely ecstatic with the opportunity to rest in a warm bed after a hot shower. Well, she got as far as the shower but it seemed like her partner would be hogging the bedroom with the onset of her heat throwing a wrench into Luciel's plans for a relaxing evening.Or does it?Week 5 (Day 31): Free Day (Heat/Mating Cycles)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946560
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Grin and Bear It

This sucked.

Of all the terrible fortune Luciel had the pleasure of eliciting from the universe, this had to be the worst one. It had been weeks,  _ weeks _ , since the two of them had a chance to sleep in a proper bed rather than camping out in that wagon and what happened? Calliope’s body decided that  _ now _ was the perfect time to call for a mate with a maddening scent that took up the whole room. The suite reeked of it, of that fragrant, enticing aroma, and her Calliope insisted that Luciel keep her nose out of it.

What cruelty, as if she could be of no help in her partner’s hour of need. What was the point of them even being partners if she couldn’t scratch her back when that itch came knocking? It made no sense. Absolutely no sense!

Luciel looked to the door, the source of her frustrations lying just beyond that feeble slab of wood. Where her partner stewed in the heat consuming her flesh and moaned within her tormented body. Such pitiful cries for help, wails for attention banging at her heart and pulling at her stomach. Something had to be done. Something ought to be done before they were both driven insane.

She stood from the overly plush chair, moving over to the bedroom door and hesitated for just a second. She recalled how Calliope snapped at her before locking herself away inside, fangs snarling at her as she barely kept herself together. She could only hold on long enough to growl out her short warning before the door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. A pretty crystal-clear message, leaving hardly any room to read between the lines and gain any other implications. She could lose an arm for her intrusion. Or she could rip off her face and use her skull as a chew toy.  _ Or _ , and she was really banking on this, she’d be just desperate enough to not give much of a fuck and welcome her in with open arms and spread legs.

She licked her lips, imagining that hardened voice melting away and dripping like sweet, succulent honey into her ears. Her cries begging her to come inside and free her from her suffering, moaning her name.  _ “Lucy! Oh, Lucy!” _ Yeah, just like that… She swallowed down the saliva pooling in her mouth and nodded her head with firm confirmation: it was so worth it!

Luciel crouched down in front of the door, picking at the lock until she got the latch to slip free from its hold. Child’s play. Maintenance should really consider getting stronger locks for their bedroom doors. Never know what kind of creeps and weirdos slink through these suites.

She opened the door carefully, a wave of sex and desperation hitting her nose with just the tiniest, little crack. Oh, she had it real bad. She braced herself for the full brunt of it and stepped inside with caution weighing heavily on her toes. She could see her hiding under the blankets, the odd lump awkwardly humping and jerking within her little make-shift den. The covered mound stilled and shifted its attention towards Luciel when she was just at the edge of the bed. A soft growl rumbled under the comforter but it couldn’t deter her from kneeling down in front of the mattress and putting herself at eye-level with her blanketed Calliope.

The rumbling intensified, gurgling its threat and daring her intruder to find her fangs under the blanket. And she did, lifting up the edge to peek inside.

“Hey, baby,” Luciel greeted, “Still feeling under the weather in there?”

“Fuck. Off,” Calliope snarled.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Luciel cooed, crawling onto the bed and slipping herself into her personal fortress. “I just wanna help you out.”

“I said fuck off, you pesky crow!” Calliope snapped, shoving her moistened hand into Luciel’s face and pushing her out.

“There’s no need to be so defensive, baby. I know it’s a little embarrassing being seen like this, but I-”

“Embarrassing?” Calliope cut in, her fingers wrapping around her face from cheek to cheek. She yanked her body forward, pulling her to fall beneath her and pinning her with straddling legs and a crushing grip. “You think I’d be embarrassed over something like this?”

“Aren’t you?” Luciel tried to ask but the question was muffled under Calliope’s palm.

“I’m not trying to keep you away from my sake. I’m doing it for yours.”

“My sake?” she asked, the grip slowly easing off her face and freeing her lips.

“You idiot,” Calliope called her, “You’ve never done it with a lycan in heat before, have you?”

“You should know by now, I’m a quick study,” Luciel declared, grinning her carefree smile with not a shred of concern or doubt plaguing her eyes.

The expression only made her partner sigh, a hand going up to push her dampened locks out of her face. Her hips sunk lower onto Luciel’s stomach, dirtying her skin with her sweat and arousal. “That’s not the issue. It’s not about whether or not you know what you’re doing. It’s about if you can handle it.”

Luciel’s eyes narrowed, an unsettling feeling bubbling up in her stomach beyond the tingles and butterfly wings. “What do you mean  _ if _ I can handle it?”

Calliope sighed again, “You really don’t get it, do you? I’m trying to save you from your own libido biting off more than you can chew. This isn’t just normal lust, Luciel; it’s much more than that. This heat, this desire eating away at my body, is the instinctive urge to  _ breed _ . Our little acts of foreplay… is nowhere near enough to quench me.”

Luciel watched her silently, her words panging away at her chest, at her pride. Sure, there might not have been insult plaguing her words, unintended offense creeping behind the letters sitting on her tongue, but Luciel couldn’t help the biting irritation gnawing at her insides.

She pushed her body up from the bed, leaning closer to her face. A hand reached back behind Calliope’s head, gripping at soft locks the color of the endless desert. She gave a hard tug, pulling her head back and sinking her tongue deep past soft lips and nipping fangs. She didn’t mind the nick, plunging herself deep into her rumbling groans and breathless gasps. She could taste her heat; hotter than any fever she had ever known before. It scorched her throat with every thirsty swallow and made her thirst for more.

Her retreating tongue coaxed Calliope's to follow, leaving it abandoned and exposed when it fell back into its own home. “I may be a pretty chill bird, but even I’ll get pissed off if you keep provoking me,” she warned her, reaching a hand between her spread thighs.

Her fingers licked at the abundant slick running over her sex, coating every inch of her in a succulent glaze of excitement and anticipation. She felt her hips try to jerk away from her but she was in no mood to have their little antics tease her with their fluttering ministrations. They pushed their way through, sinking their shape into her greedy pussy and hooking into her inner walls to prevent her escape from them.

“Foreplay? Fucking foreplay? You forget who it’s been this whole time helping you out? Who is it that's been making you moan and grind your hips for more? There was nothing little about it, yeah?” she whispered into her gasping neck, sinking her teeth into her flesh and pulling a startled yelp up her throat.

“You don’t understand…” Calliope moaned against her thrusting fingers, her hips moving in turn with every jerking motion, “This well… it runs far deeper than anything you could imagine.”

“Try me,”

“It’ll suck you dry… If you keep pushing… if you don’t let this go… I can’t be blamed for letting this hunger consume you…”

“Just shut up and let me help you out,” Luciel growled against her lips before engulfing them in another searing kiss. Maybe it would suck her dry. Maybe she was taking in more than she could chew. But dammit, she had her pride. And if she couldn’t manage this much, then what was this crow following around the coyote for?

***

Luciel had Calliope on her knees, licking away at the surplus of honey trickling down her thighs and flavoring her flesh with a savory sweetness. She had her moaning, spilling her groans and heated breath into the pillow, fingers clenched away at the soft materials woven together to make the cushioned lifeline.

But it wasn’t enough. She could feel it in her tensed body, in the flat notes leaving her throat and the way she refused to look back at her that this much was a minimal effort in satisfying her unusual abundance of lust. Luciel should have figured as much, that the usual games and tactics wouldn’t be enough to appease her in this state, but she couldn’t say she was disheartened. No way, this was a challenge. And what was life without a few obstacles to get in the way?

She licked the drops that glossed her lips and swallowed down the remnants sitting on her tongue. Her body reeled away slightly, keeping her fingers pumping away into her greedy pussy that sucked her digits deep inside and consumed them up to her knuckles. She twisted them inside, watching as the flow of fresh slick never stopped—how it dripped and drenched her hand and sullied the sheets. The poor thing, grabbing at whatever it could reach whether or not it could satisfy its hunger. It’d take anything, but there was really just one thing it wanted.

Luciel leaned her body over Calliope’s backside, her lips ghosting at the edge of her ear. “Tell me, does this feel good?” she asked, her breath eliciting a soft whimper from Calliope’s gasping lips.

“It feels good… but…”

“It’s not enough, right?” she finished for her, letting out a quiet sigh.

She straightened her back, looking down at her technique and every twist and turn and pull and push her fingers made in an effort to provide some kind of relief. But it was shallow at best. If fingers were enough, Luciel supposed Calliope wouldn’t be suffering this bad in the first place. If fingers were enough, there wouldn’t be much qualm in requesting Luciel’s help at the beginning. But they weren’t enough because what Calliope needed wasn’t just a casual fuck. What her body needed… was to  _ breed _ .

“Guess there’s no helping it then…” Luciel resided, her fingers retreating from their warm confines and moving to assist her hands in grabbing Calliope’s ass.

With her will, Luciel shaped her body with an extra addition, a black growth reaching from her pelvis and poking at her entrance. The dark color scattered away like shattered feathers, matching the extension to her body and skin tone. She didn’t bother checking the craftsmanship of this new part of her body, trusting her own ability to mold and shape her vessel as she saw fit. Instead, she put it immediately to work, shoving the length of it inside in one go and feeling the tight heat of her inner walls shoot its scorching touch to the base of her spine.

Calliope’s eyes reeled back, looking over her shoulder to the hips grounded into her body, burrowing the hot new sensation making her body scream for more. “What-What did you-” her words stumbled, trying to see what Luciel had done to add such intensity stretching at her insides.

“Oh, did I startle you, baby?” Luciel asked, a low chuckle rumbling behind her thrusts, “It’s just… this body lacked the extra oomph necessary to make any headway with you. So I added a little something special just for you. Granted,” she looked down at the protrusion clinging to her hips, “This kind of thing isn’t really  _ my _ style, but if it helps you out, then I can bear it. What do you think? I’m even better than you thought, right? Does it feel good, Calli?”

Calliope’s fingers dug into the sheets, claws pulling and ripping into the fabric and even into the mattress beneath. Her body rocked against Luciel’s thrusting hips, a pleased, euphoric smile coming onto her moaning, salivating lips. “Yes… _ Yes _ ! Like that, just like that!” she cried, her body urging her to pick up her pace with every wiggle and buck, “Fuck me more… Lucy, fuck me more…”

Luciel couldn’t hold back her amusement, her mirth spilling from her lips and dripping onto Calliope’s ear. “You’re so cute, Calli. Are you always this honest during your heats?”

“I… I wouldn’t know. This is… my first time letting anyone fuck me during my heat…”

“Your first?” Luciel asked, a glimmer of conscious thought flickering in her eyes.

She took Calliope’s confession and filed it away into her memories to pull up whenever she felt like it. She didn’t care if it was just the flow of the situation talking, she got to hear that her Calliope was basically bestowing a great honor on her for letting her in during her desperate times. Her words were now Luciel’s precious treasure and there was not taking them away from her.

“I have to say, Calli, I’m really touched you’d let me be your first,” she whispered, a hand snaking its way to fondle and caress the swaying mounds of her breast. “I’ll be sure not to disappoint.”

Luciel brought her lips down to the back of Calliope’s neck, sucking and nipping at her nape and pulling out low rumbles from her chest. Perhaps it was the bitch in her that loved to be held down, that loved taking it from behind while biting fangs told her to keep still. Everything just fit so nicely—slotted together perfectly—as if this was how it was meant to be. The lust to copulate, the desire to procreate. Well, Luciel couldn’t really give her body a baby to bear, but she could come pretty close to fooling those primal urges.

Luciel pressed her body further into her, hips humping and grinding away like some wild animal. Not too far from the truth… She laid on top of her, her hand slithering up from her breast to her neck. Her fingertips licked at the gulps and gasps that passed through her throat, tracing its lines with meticulous precision. They pushed her jaw upward, lifting her lips away from her tightly clenched pillow to hear her voice without obstruction.

Every beat of their song dripped into Luciel’s ear, sending the ripples to wash over her mind and distorting her thoughts into an unrecognizable jumble. She could only make out a single shape within the waves: her shape. Calliope’s shape. Ever present, never fading. The one thing she could count on in this world.

“I’ll take good care of you and tame this unruly body of yours,” Luciel swore, heated breath coaxing Calliope’s attention to turn towards her.

The coyote looked at her, staring between her intrigue and insatiable lust. There was a soft glimmer there within her golden eyes, flickering amongst the glowing hue. Amusement. She smirked, her eyes squinting in a mirthful chuckle. “I’d  _ love  _ to see you try,” she said, less of a challenge and more literal in its meaning.

Her lips invited Luciel’s to come taste the succulent flavor glossing their surface, tongue beckoning to join it in a festive, savage dance. How could Luciel resist such temptations?

Her tongue pushed its way inside, finding an eager playmate in Calliope’s and wasting no time with formalities. They already knew their names—already knew their shape—it was all a matter of enjoying the familiar sensations and relishing in the company visiting their dripping maws.

Luciel tasted a low growl at the back of Calliope’s throat, more a kitten’s purr, really, as she turned and shifted their bodies on the bed, flipping them onto their sides and grounding her hips into the new position. She slipped a leg between her thighs, prying her knees apart and exposing her to the shadows and lunar glow of the night, letting the heavens and the demons bask in how her member was splitting this bitch’s pussy wide open.

The hand at Calliope’s hips moved its groping touch between her legs, finding her swollen nub easily without any hindrances and playing with its engorged shape between her fingertips. She tasted the sweet moan rolling up her chest, felt the delicious buck rock her hips back against hers in an unsteady tidal wave of flesh.

The stimulation of her fingers spinning its playful shapes into her clit added a delightful zest to their rhythm. An unpredictable step and sway that kept Luciel on her toes. Must she go harder or were Calliope’s rocking going to supplement for the pressure? How much should she give for free and how much was Calliope going to work for it? She could never be certain about those kinds of things and that was the majesty of sex.

The thrills of the flesh.

The pleasures of making love.

Luciel fucked through the static, thrusted through the white noise coating her brain with incomprehensible thoughts. Through the scorching heat that wrung at her tighter with every stroke and the subsequent fluttering throbs that tickled her length and blessed it with their holy waters. Until Calliope’s low cries died into steady whimpers that dusted Luciel’s lips, riding the waves back to calmer seas.

“Did you cum?” she asked within a tender rumble, pressing her kisses into the outer rim of her ear.

“Yeah,” Calliope whispered back. However, the tranquil state was only for a moment and the oceans of ecstasy were already working themselves up into another frenzy. She grinded her hips back into her, a beg moaning at the back of her throat. “Again…”

“Again?” she asked, letting her hips twist and turn into the most optimal angle to take her pleasure. “So soon?”

“Yes… it’s not enough. Hot, it’s so hot. You said you’d take care of me until the end, right. I need more… So much more…”

Luciel sat up behind her, her hands gripping at the underside of Calliope’s knees to help adjust her body to the change of position. Her hips fitted between her legs, keeping her thighs spread so she may continue drinking in her visage.

“As you wish.”

***

Dawn was just around the corner with its gentle light bleeding into the sky and chasing the stars away. Such nocturnal hours called for rest at daybreak, to follow the moon into its daily slumber, and Luciel felt that pull like she was the ocean tides. Tired hips and aching muscles begged for the sweet release of sleep, her body whining and complaining until she complied and gave it its well-deserved rest.

And so, she laid there in her afterglow, questioning the choices she had made in life to leave her here, breathless and utterly exhausted after breaking what had to be a world record for how many rounds a demon could go in one night. If not the world record, then definitely her personal best. She hoped her effort was good enough, that it put some kind of dent in Calliope’s ailment. If she did, then that was good enough. She could sleep and recuperate knowing Calliope was feeling at least a little bit better.

Well, that’s what she thought until she felt a gentle pressure tugging at her crotch, pulling at her stomach and fanning the dying flames. Those flames did not seek their revival, making the core of her body twist and churn with conflicted emotions.

“D-Don’t you think we’ve done enough, baby?” she asked, a nervous trickle seeping into her voice and quirking her brow.

Calliope looked up from her position at Luciel’s pelvis, a peering gaze finding her through blown pupils. She held the rod of her member, caressing fingers stroking its length while tender kisses peppered the tip. “Enough? It’s nowhere near enough. My body’s still burning… I still need more,” she whispered, fangs ghosting against the surface before a soft tongue chased away the brief fright.

Her licks sent tremors up Luciel’s spine, lips stoking the fading embers and making them glow once more. Such exhausted flames… would rather not have her eager encouragement pulling at their appetite. “I don’t think… I can give anymore…” she groaned, feeling the strings puppeting her flesh being pulled to their limits.

“Don’t be like that,” Calliope muttered against her, hot breath adding a chill that made her body twitch. “That can’t be all you had, right? I haven’t wrung you dry just yet. There’s still more… You’re holding out on me, Lucy.”

Her mouth engulfed her, burying the tender extension within the hot, moist cavern, a wave of salivating lust washing over every inch from its head down to its base. Her tongue sucked at the cowering flesh, coaxing out a braver front that imbued a firmer structure just beneath its surface.

Luciel clenched her teeth, her fingers curling into the tattered sheets and pulling at the mangled mess. “I’m not,” she shook her head, “I’m really not. Believe me… if I had more to give, I totally would, baby.”

“But you do have more,” Calliope told her, dragging her tongue down the underside of her member until she reached the burning slit of her pussy. She licked into those silky folds, pressing her nose into Luciel’s sex and confirming her suspicions with a hearty whiff. “You have plenty left to give,” she smiled between Luciel’s legs, a hand stroking her length with reckless abandon. “I won’t let you keep a single drop of it from me. I need all of it, Lucy. Every single bit. And if you won’t give it to me, I’ll just take it instead.”

She doubled her efforts, licking into the entrance of her budding rose to steal at her nectar while her fingers played her cock like a fiddle, working its length into tune and feeling herself rewarded with every degree it stood. Her spell of revival sank deep into Luciel’s body, yanking at something in her lower back that tugged at her hips. It told her to buck into Calliope’s mouth, to feel her tongue and her running fingers until she knew power once more.

“See?” Calliope chuckled softly, her accomplishment bubbling up her chest and spilling onto Luciel’s damp flesh. “I knew you could get up again… You really ought to believe in yourself more, Lucy.”

“Even… even if I couldn’t… it’s not good to push things too far,” Luciel said, peeking an eye open to see Calliope’s face creeping closer with smoldering lips.

“Oh? So you knew you could keep going then?” she asked, continuing her hand’s jerking motion as she climbed higher, “You were just playing reserved, then? Naughty, naughty, trying to lie to me.”

“It wasn’t a lie, baby,” she retorted quickly, excusing herself before these hot waters could turn into a rolling boil. “It… it feels like my body is about to fall apart… This vessel… it can’t keep up…”

Calliope huffed, drawing her face away and straightening her back to look down at Luciel from her straddling position. “That’s what I was trying to tell you from the start, but you wouldn’t listen, Luciel. You’re the one who insisted on helping me, but now that it’s too hard, you want to call it quits?”

Luciel could help averting her eyes, lips pursing as she knew nothing that left them would be any good to satisfy her. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to help. She at least wanted to try. It was her fault that she couldn’t keep up but she wanted to believe her intentions were good… if not without their ulterior motives.

“I… didn’t want you suffering alone…”

Calliope stared down at her, studying the guilty look adding a softness to her deep maroon eyes. Such rich, crimson velvet made it hard to stay mad at the crow. Annoyed, yes. Peeved? Most definitely, but she couldn’t hold onto any grudge or resentment for such a whimsical, reckless demon.

“So, you’d rather we suffer together than just me suffer alone?”

“Isn’t that how it always is? We’re in this together, after all,” she said, flashing her usual, carefree grin. Well, admittedly it was a bit more tired than usual but the familiar sparks were still there, popping and sizzling away to make her eyes just a little bit brighter.

Calliope stared at her for a moment longer before letting a soft sigh fall from her chest. “You really are an idiot…” she murmured, shaking her head as if she couldn’t fathom what was going on in Luciel’s.

She chuckled, “Yeah, not much going on up there.”

“It’s fine, though,” Calliope added, licking her lips and looking down at her torso. She watched what her fingers were doing, lining up the tip of her cock with her hungry entrance, her pussy salivating and dripping to have its bone back. “I’m an even bigger idiot for sticking around for so long. So, let’s be idiots together.”

And with that, her hips lowered onto Luciel’s body, engulfing her completely in one bite. She tossed her head back, letting her moans climb to the ceiling and swirl around in the sweet aroma of exertion and sex. Her voice carried into Luciel’s skull, echoing within the confines of the limited space before bouncing down to the base of her spine with a heavy thud.

A conflict of interest played in her body, hips wanting to chase after the grinds and bucks while the flesh holding her together wanted to break apart and retreat from the stimulation wreaking havoc on a molecular level. Such the conundrum she faced. Does she listen to the voice asking to maintain her sanity or does she follow this titillation’s allure down the well of depravity?

Luciel reached her grip to wrap around Calliope’s hips, fingers biting and pulling at her flesh to ram into her even deeper than she could manage on her own. Yeah, she was already pretty deep in the well and there was no point trying to climb back up. So, why not just dive even deeper? It wasn’t like there were any other real, viable options anyway.

“Yes! That’s it,” Calliope howled in her excitement, “Drown with me, Luciel! Touch me! Feel me! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

Luciel loved it when she barked like that, incessant yappings flickering at her clit and drawing her hips to burrow themselves further into her succulent flesh. A hand scaled up her stomach and caught a bouncing breast, stopping its swaying rhythm and holding its attention with a groping palm. Her thumb rolled over the surface of her nipple, watching her chest flinch from her gentle ministrations. A nipping pinch hitched Calliope’s breath, slowing her hips into heavy, spiraling grinds that pulled at her entrance and teased at her clit.

With every other rotation, Luciel would add a quick, smacking thrust to their waltz. Yelps colored the beats with an energetic flare, exciting her ears and drawing her mind to anticipate the sharp punctuations putting a slight pause in her movements. Impatience upped her tempo, building it up steadily until her thrusting hips took the lead over Calliope’s.

It sent the coyote falling onto Luciel’s chest, warm flesh blanketing her body. She wanted to feel more of it, more of that secure comfort, more of that feeling that she could feel this good for the rest of her days. More and more to where she couldn’t distinguish how much of this desire was drawn from lust and how much came from genuine love. And, with the fluttering of Calliope’s own chest, she had a feeling that the line was becoming incredibly blurred for her too.

She wrapped her arms around Calliope’s back, holding her close while the other snuggled its fingers into the crease between her hips and thighs. Her hands rode the calming waves rocking her body, sandy beaches tickling her nose with its refreshing scent. Though she would be content to have her face veiled behind those fine grains of sand, they were too much in the way for Calliope’s needs, pushing her locks behind an ear before lowering her lips down the cleared path.

Luciel met her halfway, the hand on her back sliding up to the nape of her neck to keep their supple shape from escaping her grasps. After all, it wasn’t often this covert tease initiated the first kiss, always pulling and happy to take but reluctant to give.

Despite how it turned out, how she was sure the consequences would settle into her bones after all was said and done, it was still worth it to try engorging herself on a feast she couldn’t have any hope in finishing.

***

“Have you learned your lesson, Luciel?” Calliope prodded, the worst of it coming to pass and a quick shower diluting the remnants sitting on her skin.

“Learned what lesson?” Luciel asked, oblivion coloring her tone with a naïve hue. Well, naïve or stupid, either one was just as plausible as the other.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I thought you liked me dumb,” she teased, sticking a mischievous tongue at her before ducking away from a swiping claw. She jumped out of the bed before Calliope could try again, a subtle knock hitting her tailbone with the sudden movement but the rest turned it into a dulled pain. “Aw, there ain’t nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. If it makes you feel any better, I did actually learn a little something from all this. I’m not so dense that I don’t learn from my mistakes.”

“Oh?” she raised a brow, “And what might that be?”

“You’re mighty cute when you get all helpless like that. Makes me wanna take care of you even more,” she said, a smug grin curling her lips and sending Calliope’s blood into an irritated boil. “Looks like I’m gunna have to improve myself if I’m going to keep up with you next time. I’ll get better so you won’t have to worry about me so much next time.”

“Why would I be worried about a fussy crow like you?”

“‘Cus you  _ love _ me,” Luciel cooed, closing her eyes and making kissy faces at her with puckering lips that smacked at the air.

She couldn’t say she was unaware of Calliope’s claws crushing the arm of a wooden chair idling in the corner of the room nor was the rush of air that came barreling towards her at a reckless speed. The piece of furniture collided with her, sending it and her crashing through the bedroom window to fall two stories down to the hard stone and earth beneath. She felt a draft trickling in from the crack at the back of her head, feeling it tickle her insides and add to her abundant giddiness.

Through the startled stares and the concerned bystanders wondering if they should investigate or leave her be, she just continued to laugh, looking up at the window at the pouting coyote staring back down at her.

“That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> With this, Kinktober 2020 for me comes to a close. I don't think I've ever gotten myself to write so much within one month. Although I didn't participate daily, I still consider it an accomplishment to keep up this uploading cycle of one new oneshot for every week of October. 
> 
> These two are from a story idea I've named Coyote & Crow but haven't really written anything for them. Well, I tried to but what was written wasn't really feeling right for the story I wanted to write. Maybe one day when the stars are aligned, I'll have the inspiration to fill that first blank page with something, but for now, they're characters I like to imagine and play with from time to time in my daydreams. With that being said, the events depicted here could be considered canon if ever their story moves beyond the conception stage and takes physical form outside my own mind. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for joining me on this journey. It's been... a trip. If you like this one, as always, please consider leaving a kudos for it. My original works enjoy being shown a little love as well.
> 
> Bye-bye, lovelies and Happy Halloween


End file.
